Klaine iPod Shuffles
by LikesCrissColfer
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle, and wrote a story inspired by that song.
1. Chapter 1

**I, sadly, do not own Glee. I am not a part of Glee, apart from being a mega fan.**

**This is my first ever fanfic, I was bored and I love Klaine so I just wrote the first things that came to my head. All of them are ways 'Klaine' could have become a couple. I know it's not much, but it's something. I have some pretty awful songs on my iPod, as you will see, but it's my iPod, so I can do what I like with it! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gift of a Friend – Demi Lovato<strong>

"Hey Kurt."

"Oh, hey Blaine. Thanks for the scarf, I really needed a new one, my other one is seriously old"

"No problem, Kurt, it's the least I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been a better friend that I ever thought I would have, and that gift is no where near enough to re-pay you for the gift you gave me… friendship. God, that was so cheesy"

"what-…" Kurt's words were cut short by Blaine pulling Kurt's tie forward and crushing his lips against Kurt's in a kiss that made the room around them melt, and all that they could feel were each other's lips and their bodies against each other.

***cringe* Friday – Rebecca Black**

"Hey Blaine, get over here!" Kurt dragged Blaine onto the dance floor, his grip tighter than Blaine had expected, especially considering Kurt's size. But Kurt was hardly himself right now, he was maybe a _little_ intoxicated.

"Come on Blaine, dance with me, it's Friday! WOO" And before Blaine knew what was happening, Kurt's lips were crushed against his, and the everything was okay, because Kurt felt the same as he did.

**Feelin' Alive – Jonas Brothers**

"Blaine. Kiss me?" Blaine's hazel eyes looked startled.

"Wh- What…?" He stuttered.

"You heard me." Kurt didn't know where his sudden confidence had come from, but all he knew was that if Blaine didn't grant his request soon, he might have to take some serious action. But Kurt didn't need to take action. Throwing his books on the floor, Blaine pushed Kurt on his bed and climbed on top of him, his lips pressed against Kurt's neck. Kurt wrapped his hands in Blaine's gelled curls and tugged at them, Blaine's hands found Kurt's face, and he pulled away, cupping his cheeks in his hands.

"Wow" Kurt whispered. He had never felt so alive.

**Don't Speak – Jonas Brothers**

Kurt was sitting on his bed, doing some last minute math revision when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" He shouted, too lazy to get up and open it.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine's here …" Kurt's stepbrother stood awkward and tall, waiting for instructions.

"Well, send him up then!" Kurt quickly grabbed a mirror and adjusted his hair"  
>He heard Blaine's footsteps and just had time to shove the mirror under his pillow before the Blaine walked into his room.<p>

"Hey Blaine. Sit down." Kurt patted the space on his bed next to him.

Blaine walked slowly towards Kurt's bed, not taking his eyes of Kurt the whole time.

"Er… so what will we do first… math?" Kurt turned to get his math book, but when he turned round again, Blaine's face was closer than he had expected. "Oh, sorry Blaine, I er… didn't realise how close-…" But Blaine placed a short finger over Kurt's lips.

"Ssssh…" Blaine replaced his finger for his lips, crushing them against Kurt's.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Love- Michael Bublè

"Hey Blaine," Blaine immediately turned round at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Kurt kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. They stood staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before Blaine pulled Kurt forward into a hug, nestling his face into Kurt's neck. Blaine took in Kurt's sweet smell. It was like nothing he had ever smelt before. Blaine inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. Wes looked over at his two friends and muttered to David,

"God, those guys are so crazy. I mean, they're going out, can't they see each other alone, instead of the massive PDA?" Kurt, who heard this, lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh, shut up scrooge, you're just jealous of our love!" He kissed Blaine on the lips at the last word, and the two boys went back to looking into each other's eyes.

"If love is that crazy, I never want to be in it…" He muttered to David.

It's Over Now (Acoustic)- Darren Criss

Kurt was walking through the streets of Lima, Ohio, with his boyfriend by his side. They were talking normally, walking hand and hand as they always did.

As they turned a corner, Kurt saw a group of men half way down the alley. He immediately recognised the one in front. Kurt stopped in his tracks and thought about turning round and taking a shorter, safer route, but then the man in front looked round right at Kurt. Kurt wanted to run, but Blaine's voice whispered in his ear, "Courage." Kurt kept on walking dragging Blaine quickly, but positioned themselves so that they were walking on the other side of the road. But Dave Karofsky had other plans. Muttering to the group of boys, they blocked Kurt and Blaine's way across the street. Kurt tried to keep walking, but every step they took, they blocked.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" Karofsky said loudly, so the whole group could hear.

"I could ask you the same question. I thought you liked hanging out in closets, not alley ways?" Blaine said, but only so Kurt and Karofsky could hear. "We know your secret, so I would leave us alone, because if not, well, I'm not good at keeping my mouth shut…" Karofsky lunged at Blaine, but Kurt grabbed his collar. Grabbing Blaine's hand, he pulls Blaine down the end of the alley. When they are safely beside a busy street, Kurt breaks down, crying on Blaine's shoulder.

"Ssssh, Kurt, you're okay. He's a coward, he wont' hurt you. Ssh, it's over now. Come on" Blaine held out his hand, and Kurt took it, wiping his tears on the back of his other hand.

**Tonight – Jonas Brothers**

"Come on, Kurt, let's dance!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up on the dance floor. Blaine was completely drunk, but Kurt, being a designated driver, was drinking diet coke. "Come on, Kurt, have a drink!" Blaine pushed his drink into Kurt's hand. Kurt shook his head. Sure, he was a driver, but he had another reason for not drinking. He wanted to impress Blaine, and getting drunk and losng all control was not the way to do that. Finn walked over to the two boys, took hold of Kurt's cup and held it up to his nose.

"You not drinking?" He asked, and Kurt noticed that Finn didn't sound, or look drunk.

"Nope, I'm a driver… You?" Finn shook his head.  
>"I'm driving too, are you sure that's the only reason you're not drinking, Kurt?" Finn said, raising his eyebrows.<p>

"I'm trying to impress Blaine, I can't get too sloppy…" At this point, Blaine, who had been 'dancing' came over to them.

"It's so cool that you and Kurt are now, like, brothers or something… Brothers!" Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine's bloodshot eyes. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Simple Things – Paolo Nutini

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said, walking up behind his boyfriend. Kurt turned around and smiled at the sight of the short man standing in front of him.

"Hey yourself." Kurt leaned for a kiss, and Blaine did the same. They stood for a while, wrapped up in their only world, when a cough came from behind them. They jumped apart and looked for who had disturbed him. Wes and David were standing in the same place they had been before, but Kurt, too wrapped up in everything that was Blaine, had completely forgotten. Both boys blushed, and walked out of the room, up to Kurt's room, where they put on a Disney Classic, _The Little Mermaid_, and sat watching the movie. When the movie was finished, they just lay on Kurt's bed, looking at each other.

"I like this," Kurt suddenly said. "I like just lying here, it's simple, but it's nice." He looked into Blaine's eyes, and saw that Blaine was doing the same thing.

"Me too." Blaine said, playing with Kurt's hair. It was a sign of how much that their relationship had developed that Kurt wasn't angry at Blaine for messing up his hair.


End file.
